Peppers and Night Furies
by RedLegoManiac
Summary: One shot challenge from Vala411. Johann arrives on Berk with little red plants called ghost peppers. What could possibly go wrong?


One shot challenge from Vala411 (go check her out, seriously)

I know that ghost peppers originated in India, and not Wing Isles, but this is fiction. Perhaps a little bit of Silk Road trade route mixed in with Johann going to the mainland? Just a thought.

. /66080b5986ff9db7b274aef0c77ae91b/tumblr_nhy3idM36j1sxdkkho1_

This is based off of that ^^

Peppers and Night Furies

The Dragonriders were in Berk for a routine check up on the auxiliary riders, and came to see family and pick up supplies for the Edge. While they were there, Johann had arrived with bushels full of small red fruit-like plants from Wing Isle.

Stoick tried one of the small red plants, immediately becoming red in the face from the spiciness of the plant, he began coughing and drank a nearby barrel of mead, all the way down to the last drop to quench the fire in his mouth. Johann quickly explained that some of them weren't for humans, but for dragons. "These, Stoick, are the hottest peppers in the entire Archipelago! Ghost peppers are said to rob a man of their soul, and turn them into ghosts! The Defenders first received them from a land very very far west, with trees towering into the clouds and giant cats prowling the jungle floor." Of course, many vikings were in disbelief of such a notion, but nevertheless Johann had new goods, and that was always exciting.

"What are they for then?" Hiccup asked, Toothless was standing at his side, eyeing the small plants curiously.

"The Defenders said they were for dragons." Johann replied, and Toothless immediately stuck his mouth into a barrel of the peppers, swallowing a mouthful. While this was happening, Astrid had come to the docks to find Hiccup since the other dragon riders were ready to head back to the Edge.

"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed, seeing smoke come out of Toothless' ears. Before he could move, Toothless turned around blinking his eyes, revealing red eyes and a dopey dragon smile. Toothless coughed and spurted out a bit of pink and orange fire into the water, and Hiccup watched it burn underwater.

Astrid approached him now, asking, "What happened to Toothless?"

He was still watching the pink flame underwater, and shrugged nonchalantly at Johann's boat. "He ate a bunch of those ghost peppers." Hiccup looked up, about to say something more to the valkyrie in front of him, but he was tackled and pulled into a cuddle session with the cat-like dragon, making Astrid giggle.

Before she knew it, she was swept off her feet by Toothless' tail and scooped up into his wings along with Hiccup. They pressed up against each other, very awkward with the close proximity of their bodies. They were separated from Toothless by Stoick while Toothless rolled off the dock and into the water, effectively waking the dragon from his trance.

An hour later, after they had dried Toothless off, the riders were ready to travel back to Dragon's Edge. Astrid had loaded a satchel full of the ghost peppers, trading a dozen nadder scales, and a few quills made from the spikes. Hiccup went with his usual trade, more squid ink wrestled from the mightiest of sea monsters for another spy glass he had crafted.

They arrived back to Edge in record time, at least for Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup's mind was racing with new experiments with the effects of the peppers, so far there has been a 'high' like with dragon nip, and a burst of energy. Toothless' eyes and fire both changed color as well. Perhaps this was an energizer for dragons, while dragon nip was a calmer and dragon root was an aggravator.

The other dragon riders soon arrived, and headed to their huts to sleep in preparation for tomorrow's activities. Astrid, however, went to her hut yet stayed awake, grounding some of the ghost peppers and mixing it in with leftover chicken meat and fish fillets, making a spicy dragon kibble. With the kibble prepared, she headed towards Hiccup's hut wanting to prank him as payback for having to deal with _Gustav_ for most of the day. Next time, he could take that responsibility.

She opened his door quietly, and saw him hunched over a new drawing on his workbench. Astrid shuffled towards Toothless, quieting his curious gurgle as she pointed at Hiccup, and waved the dish of kibble in front of him. Toothless chowed down into the bowl, feeling the effects of the peppers immediately and began wobbling on unsteady legs towards the tall one legged viking.

Hiccup turned around, just in time for Toothless to rise up and land paws first on the viking's lap, dragon slobber got everywhere as Toothless drooled onto his armor, and he noticed Astrid standing in the candlelight. "Did you feed him peppers?" He asked, playfully scowling.

Astrid nodded, laughing lightly as she closed the gap between them. Toothless rolled over, flattening Hiccup, and rolled over again, then used his wings to bring both of the humans into his clutches, holding onto them like teddy bears.

Surprisingly _this_ didn't feel as awkward as before, Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid's stomach area, pulling her flush against him as Toothless enveloped them in his wings. They dozed off against each other, smiling as they slipped into their respective slumbers.

That next morning, Ruffnut was urged to find 'Princess Outpost' and Astrid by Snotlout and Tuffnut. She went to Hiccup's hut first, opening the door to see only Toothless in the room. Toothless' tongue was sticking out, lapping at something imaginary, as he rolled over to reveal Hiccup and Astrid snuggling.

A manic grin then spread over Ruffnut's face.

The End


End file.
